


This Was Happiness

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: LotR Drabbles [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Frogs, I Don't Even Know, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Elrond spends a peaceful evening with the stars...and a frog.





	

Elrond sighed, finally seating himself on the balcony outside his room overlooking his gardens. Dusk was late today. The days were getting longer even though it was only mid-spring. He could already taste the early summer.

As he watched the sun set over his beautiful Imladris, the lord allowed himself a content smile. Today had been quite good, even relaxing. It wasn't everyday he had time to go to the library and read.

Glancing up, Elrond chuckled slightly. Well, that could explain it. The first star out was Alcarinque. Now, how did that poem go?

 

                              If first to light,  
                              Is Alcarinque's merry,  
                              Then day is right

 

He shrugged. The last line seemed to have slipped his mind.

'Ah, well at least I can enjoy my evening as well.'

With that thought the lord absentmindedly picked up his tea cup, glancing out over the gardens.

His cup was surprisingly heavy.

Actually looking at his tea, Elrond blinked in stunned surprise.

His tea blinked back.

'Oh, right. That's the last line.'

 

                              But by night be wary.

 

The frog croaked rather loudly, hopping out of his cup and over the balcony.

He quietly stared at his empty cup until four distinguishable giggles began to echo up from the gardens, receding as their owners took flight from the supposedly enraged lord. In the fading light, the elf's lips twitched up.

Prince Legolas had just arrived that afternoon.

He'd have to remind Erestor not to leave his tea out in the open

He smiled up at Alcarinque; this was happiness.  



End file.
